1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a module connector for connecting a small-sized module having a number of terminals, such as a CCD, a display, and a microphone intended for a cellular phone, to a wiring member such as a flexible flat cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among known examples of attaching a module 10 having a number of terminals and an extremely compact configuration to a wiring sheet is one such as shown in FIGS. 8(a) and 8(b) (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-92168).
In these diagrams, when the module 10 is fitted into a socket housing 13 of a module socket 11 from above, the lock pieces 15 of lock springs 14 arranged on the internal surfaces of the socket housing 13 are pressed by the two outer sides of the module 10. When the module 10 is pressed in further, the lock pieces 15 of the lock springs 14 return to lock on a locking surface 16 of the module 10. Electrodes on the bottom of the module 10 are pressed into contact with contacts 18 which are formed on a bottom part 17.
With the module 10 fitted thus in the module socket 11, the bottom of the module socket 11 is brought into alignment with the printed circuit pattern of a flexible printed circuit (FPC) 12. Terminal portions 19 protruding from contact insertion holes 20 of the module socket 11 are connected electrically by such means as soldering and conductive adhesion, and fixed mechanically as well.
In the example of attaching the module 10 to the module socket 11, the height of the module socket 11 covers almost the entire module 10, and also has a complicated structure. Besides, the mounting on the FPC 12 requires complicated work processes including the step of aligning the module socket 11 to the printed circuit pattern, and the step of connecting the terminal portions 19 by soldering, conductive adhesion, or other means after the alignment. There have also been other problems. For example, higher costs are required since expensive FPCs 12 are available. Also, forming the circuit pattern for connecting the module 10 with an FPC 12 has many restrictions as to circuit pattern layout and thus makes space saving difficult.